AKA Alex
by Romamama
Summary: "I'm sorry for that, and please excuse my actions. I'm Juan Alexandre Carriedo dela Cruz, also know as The Republic of the Philippines, but you can also call me Alex." Philippine JapanxOC with Other Pairings
1. Business

**A/N: Hello Minna! This fic was born because of my awesome boredom, yes my boredom is awesome~ anyway, this is an OC fic so to ya'll who have issues with OC's and slightly OOC nations go away. Ohh and thanks for not leaving nasty reviews! Please excuse my unawesome writing skills. (HEY I TRIED!) ^^''**

**Warnings: OC, Shounen ai and France**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC! (Hey I own something here now, cool!)**

Philippines' Description:

Name: Juan Alexandre Carriedo dela Cruz

Age: 17 years old (human)

Height: 5'4 ft

Eyes and Hair: black

Skin Color: Light Brown

Characteristics: He is one of those hyper and happy kinds of nations. He loves the other ASEAN nations very much and acts like a mother (?) to them, even though he's a guy. He acts immature at times. He can also be serious when needed, but prefers to accept things as they are and work in his own phase. He does as he pleases most of the time and when pissed off or angered he can be very scary and violent. That rarely happens though, so there is no need to fuss about that. He's slightly reserved and respectful to elders (take note: slightly), to the ones he doesn't hate that is. Even though he's lazy at times (most of the time), he always keeps his surroundings and home clean. (I mean always.)

Food: McDonalds, Adobo and Kare-Kare

Sport: Basketball and Volleyball

Hobbies: Watching anime and Korean dramas, singing random songs that he composed at that very moment (he mostly forgets them after that), cleaning the house, eating and having siestas.

**AKA Alex **

**(Business)**

The meeting was scheduled to start at 9:30am, it was already 9:40 and two nations were still missing. The other nations didn't particularly mind the delay. Most of them were talking amongst their friends and family, while some; really it's just England and Germany, were irritated because of the meeting's delay. What bugged the two nations the most was the fact that the missing nations were the most unlikely ones. Japan has always been the punctual type, and Spain was, well himself; late at times but only for good reasons. Or so he said. These mostly included his more, let's say trouble making friends, and the two were present today.

Romano didn't particularly care about the meeting. He just went there to protect his idiotic brother from the potato bastard. He certainly didn't go to the meeting because of that tomato bastard, really he didn't. So making that clear to everyone and himself, Romano was now currently clawing at the long wooden table. Why? Because that macho potato bastard was near Feliciano again, and that pissed him off. He certainly wasn't worried as to why Spain hasn't arrived yet, just making it clear.

Because of the clawing noise, he was earning glares from some disturbed nations. Being Romano, he just returned the glares to the others and hastily ignored them all. They were all bastards anyway.

"Ve~ Fratello pl-lease…s-stop…wah!" Feliciano tried to tell his brother to stop but was overcome by fear, he decided that this was another of those hide and cry behind Germany situations. For a moment the older stopped and stared at his younger brother, who was currently peeking at the side of the taller blonde's shoulder. Why was he such a whimp? He questioned himself. Then suddenly feeling the other nations' stares once again, Romano glared at his brother and pounded on the table. He did that to make a point, of course.

"No I am not going to stop you idiot! Where the hell is that tomato bastard? It's already fucking 9:45 and he's still not here! Stop being such a whimp and don't hide behind that potato bastard's back!" he said as he pointed and accusing finger at Germany. The younger Italian only trembled harder, with a mixture of hurt and fear.

"Romano, please…not so loud." Germany said with a sigh. Will there ever be a meeting where they would actually get anything done? Honestly, it's really stupid to hope for something like that by now anyway.

When Romano heard Germany's words he was more pissed. "I don't fucking need your comments bastard!" he shouted at the taller blonde. To this, Germany just sighed. 'Why did he have to put up with this again? Was there a light after all this insanity? Why is Italy scared of his own brother? Why is he talking to himself?' Germany asked inside. He was trying very hard not to face palm again.

Anyway, moving on to the other nations…

On the other side of the room was our favorite pervert, France. He's our favorite right? Okay, maybe not. But he's biggest pervert around and let's just settle for him today. He was observing everyone. For once he hasn't pestered anyone, yet, and yes he called groping people pestering; especially when the victim is Arthur. Yes all these are just harmless teasing, right? Of course.

France was observing England and America. As usual they were having a stupid argument again. He took note to disagree with both of them later. On the other side of the table, Russia was pestering China, Hong Kong and South Korea. He will definitely stay away from the cute little Asians, for now, after all, he wasn't in the mood to have another 'talk' with Russia. The Italian brothers were cute and very tempting, but they were out of the question of course. Germany looked like he was about to punch any moving object that would come his way, he was sure the tall German wouldn't show him any mercy today.

He scanned the room once again and saw Prussia. He was about to call on the ex-nation but he noticed that the albino was talking to someone. Who? He looked closer and saw a guy that looked like America, but with better hair. America? He blinked a few times and looked closer. Did he know an America look alike with better hair? He feels that he knows this guy. He must have been someone he 'pestered' before. Not quite…. Who then?

He looked closer. His eyes grew larger as he was now able to identify the other man. It was Mathieu? Yes, Matthew, Canada! His cute little Mathieu! Wait, his cute little Mathieu, with Gilbert! Unbelievable! It was so...so... How will Gilbert say it again? Ah…right, awesome! A smug smile graced his face. He was so proud of Mathieu. He made another mental note, to teach the younger nation a trick or two later on. "I'm sure my dear Prusse will enjoy, It." he whispered to himself with a chuckling voice.

After that he made a quick scan of the entire room. There was so much l'amour that needed to be spread out. He decided to start with the most controversial nations. After all, a successful day comes with a process. To start with, either pester or disagree with Alfred. When this happens, Arthur will respond and get irritated. Proceed to pester the angry nation next and other nations around, if possible. This will piss Arthur more and give satisfaction to him. In the process he has again left a mark on the other nation's memories. How splendid right? He really is brilliant after all. No matter what England always say! He doesn't care what Arthur says anyway. Never! That's what he tries to believe anyway.

When Francis was half way near the two bickering nations the door suddenly flew open. Then Spain and Japan entered. Spain still had his famous smile and uncaring demeanor, while Japan looked very, very embarrassed. It was the first time that the Asian nation was late. You can only imagine the humiliation he felt standing in front of everyone.

The others were shocked by the sudden outburst, and the whole meeting room turned silent. The two nations suddenly felt like eyes were suddenly boring holes in them.

"I'm so sorry for being late minna!" Japan said as he bowed lowly. America waved at him and answered. "It's okay Kiku! We don't mind at all, really!" England just growled at the taller blonde's response. The other nations smiled at Japan's politeness, while some just stared at him blankly. They didn't really care. More slacking and less meeting time was better anyway. It's not like anything gets accomplished anyway.

Spain patted the smaller nation's back. The Japanese man looked up to the happy Spaniard and the other just gave him a weird smile.

What was that? The others nations inwardly shouted in their heads as they looked at the two weirdly. Romano was about to shout something to insult the two nations, but the felt a sudden dark aura pass through him. He twitched. It was something scarier than England, it Hungary with a camera. He can insult that tomato bastard later.

After comforting the Japanese man, Spain raised his head up and looked at the rest of the world. He beamed lazily at everyone and continued the other's message. "Buenas Dias amigos! I'm sorry we were late, we just had some business to take care of." His voice was dripping with so much excitement and joy that the other nations got curious of that 'business', whatever that is.

**A/N: Okay, so the first chapter is up! But sorry no Phili-kun, yet~ He'll appear during the next chapter. What I don't know is how…. Hmm… Anyway~ Please review and all~ Arigatou and hope y'all will support me. Ohh, and this is shounen ai, so Phili-kun WILL be paired up with someone. **


	2. I'm the Philippines!

**A/N: Hmm so I wanted to dedicate this chapter to the first and only reviewer, The Great Harvester! You know I love you XDDD *dies of happiness* and since you're the only one who reviewed I felt like crying…but *sighs* yosh! I will try my best for you…heh and I hope you enjoy this chapter, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alex…**

**Warnings: OC, Shounen ai, sight violence and France**

**Aka Alex**

**(I'm the Philippines!)**

The heavy silence of curiosity burst when France spoke up. Of course it would be another crude comment that suggested dirty things that would then piss off England, which would signal America to join the assault Francis' ass team. Then the noise would interrupt the meeting and Germany would shout, get angry, then when everything's silent again, Italy would comment about pasta and start another round of chaos. Unfortunately…or fortunately this didn't happen today.

Why? Because rather than a pissed England threatening France, it was a knife that shut the French man up. And no, it did not come from Belarus. Let us all rewind back to five minutes prior to the present to know what really happened, and where the knife came from.

When Spain finished his speech about being sorry for being late and taking care of some business with Japan, France made his comment that was unfortunately directed to Japan, much to everyone's dismay.

"Ahh~ Interesting business that is…" He walked smoothly to the two nations. Spain just smiled at his friend while Japan paled. The blonde nation wrapped one hand each at the two nations; on the shoulders for Spain and on the hips for Japan. "I'm sure non would mind if France nii-chan and you would be late for the next meeting~" he finished by letting go of Spain's shoulder and tilting Japan's chin up to meet his eyes, hand still on the shorter man's hip. Kiku's paling skin highlighted the sudden flush of red that grew on his face because of the Frenchman's actions. He was speechless beyond belief and just plain embarrassed.

France noticed the smaller nation freeze to his touch. Typical Japan he mused, so embarrassed at the situation at hand when it was just a normal…what he was doing now. He was bending down to capture the raven haired man's lips when he suddenly felt a sharp thing poking his back. Thank god his clothes were thick enough to prevent it from hurting him!

The stopped, eyes wide in disbelief, he released the shorter nation from his grasp, but both were too frozen to move away. Especially him, there was a knife poking at his back without any assurance that it will or will not go further in his beautiful body. There was someone at his back and he felt from the aura around him that whoever it was wasn't going to show him any mercy. The nations suddenly hushed with the Frenchman's abrupt move. There was a slight squeak courtesy of the shocked Japanese, and in record time a hiss came his way.

"Let go of Kik-"the threat was cut by the sudden noise of metal meeting the ground. "Let go!" was the next gasp. The next events played animatedly before the Frenchman and the world's view, to their curiosity that is.

The mysterious force that threatened Francis' safety a while ago was surprisingly stopped with one swift hand movement courtesy of Spain. The "force" was just a teenage boy with messy hair. He was looking down, both arms stretched up by Spain's strong hand. The usually happy nation looked seriously at the mysterious boy, his ever present smile gone and replaced with a stern look. "Hijo…don't cause trouble please."

"…fine." The boy squeaked.

Some gasps were heard and Francis, who was about to inquire about the identity of the boy was suddenly thrown to the long wooden table…rudely if we may add. He heard disbelieving cheers and howls, before promptly passing out. Francis last heard Arthur's comment, that somehow sparked some curiosity in his part. "Bloody hell Kiku…you didn't have to throw him so hard!" What was that hm?

"Ve~ Spain nii-san who's that?"

"To- tomato bastard that better not be who I think it is!"

"Who?"

"Become one with me, da?"

"Kiku are you okay, aru?"

"Bloody hell…"

"Kiku! I didn't know you could do that, awesome! Of course I'm still stronger than you right, cause I'm the hero!"

"Oi did you say awesome? I'm awesome!"

"Gi-Gil! Don't start something!"

"Everybody shut up and sit down!" Germany barked. All the nations quickly sat down save for Japan who was a little shaken from France's harassment and his little trick, Spain who was still holding the mysterious boy's wrists high in the air and of course the mysterious boy. All eyes were centered on them and they knew it.

"Spain, Japan…would you two please explain to us who he is." Germany tried to stay calm, if everyone would shut up and let Spain or Japan explain the situation, then this fiasco would turn out better. Spain sighed and reverted back to his normal smiley face…which was pretty weird, and Japan just bowed again and apologized.

"I'm so sorry minna for his actions and mine as well…I'll take responsibility for it. I-is it okay Germany-san if he would introduce himself." Japan said as he bowed at the nations for the second time that day. Really…there was no need for those.

"Don't worry Japan! Alex won't do it again, right?" Spain said from the back. He was all smiles again, and he let go of the mysterious boy who was now standing beside him. "See…he's even shy again~ How cute!" He added with a laugh while patting the boy's head, much to the other's dismay. "Now why don't you introduce yourself~ They really won't bite come on~"

The boy opened his mouth but looked down. He walked forward a little and stopped when he was next to Japan. He looked up, with an unsure expression and with a red face he spoke up.

"I'm sorry for that, and please excuse my actions. I'm Juan Alexandre Carriedo dela Cruz, also know as The Republic of the Philippines, but you can call me Alex." he said.

He stopped and tried to hide his irritation and embarrassment, his face was twitching slightly as he looked at the nation beside him. Japan stared back at the smaller boy and nodded to signal the later that it was okay. The boy looked straight back at the other nations and continued. "By the way, I'll be attending these meetings from now on!" He would have smiled, but he didn't.

The meeting hall erupted with loud shouts of disbelief and excitement after that. Spain who was smiling the whole time got to brag about how cute his precious little Juan was and how he has grown up so much, making his Papi really sad. The latter just kept quiet during the whole ordeal while the other Asian nations fawned over him, even though he didn't know who they were.

Being in this situation quite irritated him, especially when he gets to meet nations from his past that he much rather not see at all, ever. As Spain chatted merrily on and on about how and why Alex suddenly decided to attend these meetings, (really it was his new boss' idea that sneaky bastard…don't get him wrong the guy's good and all but to trick him into these meetings…one day he'll get his revenge) and as to why he acted that way earlier, "Oh he was too cute right?", he cooed, he felt a gaze burning right through him. It was a very weird feeling.

He felt like someone was watching his every move. He looked around but other than curious glances from other nations and a few adoring stares from his so called 'family', he didn't see the source of the distressing feeling. Little did he know that the person he was looking for was someone he knew very well from the past. He decide to shrug it all off and focus and the blonde who was grinning like an idiot and walking near him now….he blinked, and blinked, and blinked. Shit! Alfred!

"Aleeeex! How coooome you didn't tell me you were coooming? I could've been the one to bring you here! Then we'd be like Awesome!" A pouting America whined as he draped an arm around the teen who was clearly irritated with the gesture.

"I-" he was cut off when the blonde continued. "And I missed youuu~ You're sooo mean to me! I thought I was your big brother!" the older childishly pouted and flashed the other his puppy dog eyes that suggested that he was oh so hurt. Alex groaned, Spain fetching him was definitely a bad idea, but America would have been worse.

"Al-" he sighed, but was again cut off when another blonde decided to butt in, "Alfred you wanker let go of the poor lad! And stop acting like a bloody child for Pete's sake!" an angry Arthur barked at America, who was by now crushing Alex with a killer hug.

"Hey Iggy~ Who's Pete?" He said as he stuck out his tongue to England, who started cursing him after. Alex who was still being held back by the American's hug just inwardly groaned and face palmed. He knew this was going to happen, and this insanity was just the start of it all. He sighed and noticed Kiku who sat at the opposite side of the table. He looked at the older nation with pleading eyes; hopefully he would understand that he wanted to be saved from the so called hero's grasp.

**A/N: Well…just tell me how it was…the ending's a little rushed cause I just really wanted to update so yeah~ Enjoy and please review XD I'll be updating faster now :3 I'll try my best so yosh!**


	3. It was fun

**A/N: Nya~ well I have been inspired by the awesome reviewers to update…so here it is. I hope you guys like this and please tell me if you think some nations might be too OOC or something…and please excuse my lack of talent or knowledge in writing, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own Alex, ha! *sighs* But I still with I had Hetalia…oh well~**

A.k.a. Alex

Juan Alexandre Carriedo dela Cruz, also know as, The Republic of the Philippines or Philippines for short, was a very happy man at the moment. Actually very happy is an understatement for the young nation's emotion at present, he was ecstatic, so energetic, so happy, so…so whatever, all he knew was he's about to burst anytime soon and there's no stopping it. You might ask why the young nation felt that way. Well it's just pretty simple…it's so simple it confused even him really, Kiku…you know Japan, was bringing the new season of their favorite anime to his hotel room tonight…like any minute now. He wouldn't normally be this excited over something so normal…well with the exception of eating at McDonalds and going to the mall and…okay he got excited with normal things too, sue him! Anyway what kind of bothered him in a weird way was that he and Kiku were the only ones who'll he in the room, not that's it's weird or anything…they're friends after all…right? Yeah of course they are! Why was he thinking of that again? Ah, whatever. So why was he feeling so…so irritated yet intrigued with his confusion…emotion, whatever this it. He bit his lower lip and just plopped down the soft hotel bed…ah damn himself, whatever.

Though the soft white sheets were the only things he saw at the moment, it's actually pretty black when you put it in his perspective, his mind can't get away from what would happen tonight. He hated this…speculating about things again, it pissed him off to no end all the time. Like his actions during the meeting earlier that day, he was speculating about how the nations would react, how he should react and things of that sort, it makes him act weirdly all the time. He sighed; he wished he could stop himself from acting so automatic; like there's a program somewhere inside of him that dictates how he should act around others. In the past years he actually thought the habit stopped already, he thought it was completely gone…but well here he is again, wishing it to go away. He didn't like to think about how he developed this habit, he never likes to think about things that made him think of hurtful things or to think badly of others, and well of course he didn't really want to think at all period, so it was just that. The habit was there, and he didn't know how to break it now.

He felt a small groan escape his lips as he rolled to the side of the bed, looking at the pale ceiling above. There was nothing interesting about the ceiling he mused, it was boring. Boring…boredom, it was something he felt most of the time in his house. He kept complaining about it with everyone in Malacañang Palace that even the president got fed up with his rants. The man's answers to his complaints were simple; these were just either "Then do your paper work." or "Is there really nothing else for you to do?" The last straw was broken last week when he barged in to the president's room demanding the man teach him how to use a gun, not that he wasn't experienced with using a gun…he used those during the revolution after all but he was still more of a knife and dagger kind of fighter. What ticked the president off more was the fact that he stole the gun from one of the guards inside the palace…and yes the gun was loaded. So now he was sent to go to these meetings in order to find something to quench his boredom…or in other words, for the people to get some time to actually work and not be constantly bothered by a very bored hormonal teen who steals random employees' things and demanding he be thought how to use them *cough gun cough*. He smiled a little; the president's face was priceless when he told him he didn't know whose gun he was holding. A photo of that could've been sold for a high price…a very high price at that, too bad he didn't get a chance to take a picture. Oh well~ He could always do that some other time…preferably during the- his thoughts were cut off when three moderate knocks were heard. It was Kiku, he was sure.

He rose from the bed quickly and dashed to the door. He threw it open and beamed at the figure that was standing outside the room. "Hello~ Come in, come in!" he happily said as the quiet nation bowed his head. "I'm sorry for the intrusion and thank you for having me Alex-san, I've brought the new season and some snacks, I hope it would be okay." he said in a monotone voice as he entered the room holding a white plastic bag at his left hand and a colorful DVD box, the anime's new season Alex assumed, at his right. "Cool~ Of course it's okay Kiku!" Alex then shrugged and closed the door; he followed the older nation who was walking in a slow pace to the living room's direction. Alex could only smile and think about the series' next season, god he was so excited he's going to burst. 'Okay Alex, breathe in breath out, you don't need to embarrass yourself further in front of Kiku…today was a mess by it's self already and you are not going to add to that anymore.' he mentally scolded himself.

When they finished watching it was around 3 in the morning or something like that. He was too sleepy to care about the time damn it, but the new season was worth every waking second! He and Kiku, actually he had a doubt that it was only him, were too tired to even move from their respective spots in each end of the couch. He was too tired of fanboying over the new season with Kiku…he didn't know the other had another personality when it came to these kind of things, and just stating the fact that it's 3-ish in the morning says something really, also add the fact that he wasn't able to sleep the other night because of nervousness because of the meeting and this is probably the effect of that. When he heard the ending song come up, he didn't think of what the other nation might say next, or do next or whatever, he just closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep, yes that fast, leaving the events afterward to history.

Kiku on the other hand was only half as sleepy as the younger nation opposite him, though he wants nothing more to hit the hay himself, he had more self-reservation as to sleep on the couch of someone else's hotel room. He sighed and took another glance at the sleeping nation, he was sure that if someone else other than him was in his position right now that person would have laughed loudly a long time ago. Though he found the younger nation's position very amusing, it was but right to not make any kind of action that may awaken the other, so he kept quiet, duh. He debated with himself if he should carry the younger nation to his bed, or just see to it that the other's position on the couch was something more comfortable than his current one; legs brought to the chest, head resting on the couch and tilted upward, mouth open and black unruly bangs scattered on his face.

He slowly rose up from his side, careful not to make sudden movements that might disturb the other's sleep and walked silently to the entertainment set. He retrieved his DVD and put it back to it's case. He then slowly picked up the pocky wrappers that were disregarded at the hype of the series earlier, he put them in the trash bin and came and once again stared at the sleeping figure, the younger was sleeping like a log, he was even snoring, how adorable. Japan closed his eyes breathed in; he slowly picked the younger boy up and slowly walked to bed. At first he doubted that he could carry the younger one, it was a long time since he did so and the other had grown so well, he was still taller though. He slowly placed the other on the bed, he held his breath for a moment, when he thought the younger was about to wake up but sighed in relief then the other just turned around and snored again. He smiled at the sleeping figure and turned around; he was contented with the events that happened today and that's all good. He walked to the table and picked up his DVD box, looked at the sleeping figure and promptly turned around making his way out the younger's room and onto his room's direction. He enjoyed today…it was fun; he really hoped something like that would happen again, he really wished that.

**A/N: Ehh~ so there's that and this and uhhh I guess I got carried away with Japan…he's soo awesome that I can't help making a scene for him and Phili-kun…yeah yeah~ Please review XDD that gives inspiration and maybe in the next chapter I'll put some American ass here and there heh~ or maybe Spain…but I kinda fail with him…he's someone I can't seem to get…maybe I should read more Spain fics….whatever~ please please review and enjoy.**


	4. Enter Alex

**A/N: Thank you for all those who review, I love ya all! You all give me inspiration to make this and please continue ne? Anyway~ please enjoy and review (yes I'm begging) oh and the pairing can be seen right…but I dunno when to make it like totally official *shrugs* who knows right? **

**Disclaimer: I may not own Gilbert, but I have Alex (he's half as awesome as him at least) and well that still sucks yet still awesome at the same time, so ha!**

**A.k.a. Alex**

Alex rubbed his aching temples as he walked down the hallway. Yesterday was a bomb but today was just plain irritating. He woke up at around 1O with a huge headache that made him think twice of joining the meeting for the day and you know sleeping till his body gets tired of it (not like it will). But he then figured it would be very rude of him to do so, he also just arrived yesterday…that would really be rude. He sighed and rolled his eyes, he also had back pain and heavy eyes…yes he was not feeling that well at all.

The events last night was still a blur for him. He was sure he finished the anime with Kiku…but he couldn't remember how he got to his bed. He wasn't surprised that the older man wasn't sleeping in his room or couch, which would be un-Kiku like after all. He tried thinking of reasons as to how he would've reached his bed, but his brain couldn't process it anymore so he just decided to leave the matter alone, for now.

He looked around slowly around the slightly unfamiliar hallway, he was sure that if he would walk a little farther down he would find the elevators somehow. Right now he was hungry, and eating was the only thing he wanted to do. Hopefully they'll serve something good at the cafeteria…or maybe he should go eat McDonald's or something like that. His thoughts on food and such were cut off when an obnoxious voiced called his attention.

"Oi, you kid over there!" Alex grimaced, it couldn't be him right and he didn't know that voice, might as well ignore it. Plus what if it wasn't him being called, that would be embarrassing right? He just kept walking with his slow pace as not to show his tension.

"Hello~ the short kid over there, are you listening to me?" He was definitely not a short kid. Okay he is short…but that's besides the point, ignore him.

"Oi brat, why are you ignoring the awesome me?" Okay, he was not a brat at all (he is a very polite and respectful individual…or so he says) and did that person just call himself awesome?

He stopped and turned around to see who the mysterious *cough boisterous cough* man was. To his surprise it was a man with blonde – white hair and red eyes. Wait…red eyes? His eyes grew larger in awe, it was the first time he saw something like it…it was…well pretty. The other noticed his gaze and smirked slyly; he walked closer to the frozen boy and put a hand in his face vainly.

"Heh, I'm guessing you're completely speechless because of my awesomeness and because you're innocent eyes haven't seen anything like myself in the whole short years of your life. Am I right? Of course I'm right; I'm too awesome to be wrong anyway." Okay this guy is impossible. He turned around and decided to ignore the man again…that dude was too much for him.

"Ewan ko sayo..." he whispered rather loudly as he continued to walk, resuming his previous plan he looked forward and decided to take a turn on the next hallway, there was the elevators if he could remember correctly.

"Hey waddya say? Oi Toni's boy, don't ignore the awesome me!" He twitched, was he just called Toni's boy? Oh God…not another of that guy's friends for God's sake. He gritted his teeth and made a run for it. He was hungry and he didn't need perverts to talk to today.

"Ewan…don't follow me, nakakairita ka!" He shouted as he dashed faster leaving the albino confused. Did the kid just insult him? He didn't get it…(as if he gets many things right?) He rolled his eyes and walked slowly to the elevators, he was supposed to meet Mattie at the cafeteria when he saw the kid walking down the hallway. He was curious of the kid because aside from Romano (duh), Antonio talked about nothing other than his Juan all the time.

"Heh, cute kid but he's pretty weird. What kind of person does not notice my awesomeness?" Apparently many nations didn't, but he's too dense to sense that anyway. He shrugged and kept walking. The prospect of Mattie was enough to brighten his day anyway; he didn't need some lame ass kid who doesn't realize his awesomeness to bring him down. "Heh, I'll just show him my awesomeness some other time."

When Alex reached the cafeteria he was greeted by the sight of nations eating and talking rather loudly. Some were shouting with each other and some were emitting bad vibes that he could clearly see. He blinked in confusion and tried to find a familiar place to talk to and sit with. He thanked his lucky stars that no one had noticed him just yet, so he took that opportunity to look around.

He first noticed that almost all the nations were male. Well he wasn't that surprised; he hasn't met any girl nation other than Vietnam by the way. And Vietnam was anything but a girl…she was very scary, very very scary. He shuddered at the flashback of the last ASEAN meeting, to say the least…he wasn't at all happy with dressin-…ah forget it. He shook his head and scanned the room again, over population of blondes much? He spotted his favorite blonde by the way; he inwardly smiled (smirked) as he saw the older man.

Alfred was being his usual happy (heroic) self, he was talking loudly (shouting) and was surrounded by three other blondes. Seeing Alfred wasn't what really made the younger boy smile, it was what he was holding, two burgers…one in each hand. Yes, this was definitely the times when he was thankful for being such a 'f-adorable bastard' as the other ASEAN nations would put it. He was going to get one of those burgers, he just knew it.

Before Alex could take another step to the blondes' direction, he was stopped by a hand pulling his shirt. He was stunned by the sudden jerk and pouted irritated.

"Kuya Yao!" he said in a whining tone.

"Yes Alex, aru?" Yao said curiously, he was still pulling the younger boy by the hem of his shirt, much to the other's embarrassment.

"Please stop pulling me by my shirt, the others are looking." he said softly as he felt a sudden heat flush through his face. Some nations stopped arguing and were now looking at the two Asian nations interestingly. Damn.

"Oh sorry, aru! Anyway Juan, why were you just standing there like a lost sheep a while ago? You should've just come to our table; we're your family, aru!" He inwardly cried. What kind of family is he in anyway and what kind of family is it when he doesn't even know half of them? Yeah nice family he had.

As he followed Yao closer to the Asian table, he was just hit by another realization. Oh right…he doesn't know them…crap. He turned his head around to look at Kuya Al and the other's table; he really wanted that McDonald's burger! He looked back at Yao and sighed, well he wished the family would be nice to him.

When he was close enough to see who the others were he felt another pain of nervousness. There were three boys and a girl. The first bow was smiling and talking about something he didn't quite hear and the second boy was sitting there looking at the other emotionlessly. The second boy also had thick eye brows…like Arthur, funny the thought…but he restrained himself from laughing, it would be rude. The third boy was Kiku…nothing to worry about there; at least he had someone to talk to if Yao didn't feel like talking to him. The only girl in the table was staring dreamily at space…she was pretty he thought, she also had a flower in her head that looked quite familiar….sakura flower was it…eh forget it, he didn't feel like remembering. He gulped and prayed to God to guide him, he needed it.

"Everyone this is Alex aru…he's your baby brother aru!" Yao said cheerfully as the other nations held different expressions. Alex himself gapped as he heard the word BABY…he was the youngest? Darn it! The first boy had a happy expression which by the looks of it would be noisy later on, the second was still emotionless but nodded in response and the only girl just snapped out of her trance and smiled at him…okay they were pretty nice. Kiku was smiling softly and waved at him.

"Alex-san I see you're awake already. Did you sleep well? I hope you weren't too tired from last night." Kiku greeted him.

He smiled and waved back, bad choice…and that's when all hell broke loose.

Kuya – Big brother

Ewan ko sayo – I don't know with you…. (or something like that correct me if I'm wrong)

Ewan – I don't know, whatever

Nakakairita ka – you're irritating

**A/N: Yeah update! Umm I don't know….this was completely off my idea (should have had more Prussia but yeah I'm tired already and school tom)…but hey it's it please review and tell me about it. Nothing much happened today so it's kinda I dunno…but the next chapter will be umm more fulfilling per say…okay and thanks for the reviews and all~ I love it XDDDD**


	5. Concerned SEA

**A/N: Hmm…I just drew Alex…but it's not awesome at all…so I have inspiration to do this XDD sadly I'm such an idea whore….so if anyone actually reads this crappy bits about what's on my mind…tell me if y'all interested in me putting 3 more OC's namely Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao…and the reason why I'm asking? I just drew them cuz I was bored and felt like putting them here…anyway, thanks for reading, enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own Alex…..not Hetalia tho~**

**Aka Alex**

Alex smiled and waved at Kiku, answering the other with a curt "Ah, yeah!"

When Kiku was about to inquire further about Alex's condition, a sudden wave of awkward silence enveloped the whole room. Alex suddenly felt goose bumps creep through the skin on his back and the atmosphere spelled disaster. He just suddenly had the sickening feeling that he was the one that caused this.

Truth be told, the nations were quite intrigued with this new kid. I mean who wouldn't? For starters, the kid had the guts to point a knife at France, which is by the way not a very smart move in his part as a nation.

France could've started a war because of that, but since all the nations who are part of the UN practically didn't want another world war, it was avoided. Though they now had this impression that the kid is a very barbaric nation. I mean, who points knives at others for very shallow reasons like groping (is that even shallow)? Maybe Belarus…but that's besides the point.

Then there was his appearance. He wasn't ugly or anything if you were thinking about that. Sure he wasn't the most beautiful nation in the room, but he faired quite well with the others if you actually thought about it. But their real problem is his messy hair; it looked like it hasn't been combed for days. He also walked with a slouching back that made him look shorter that he really it.

Third problem was Alex's clothing style. He didn't seem like the type of person to care about fashion at all, nor was half of the world…but he's really pushing the not caring about fashion image. His clothes look like those of what America wears when he's polishing his chainsaws (what?), Canada when he's cleaning the mess Gilbert left, and Germany when he's making clocks; it was clothes for extremely tedious tasks, and the UN meeting wasn't one of these. He should at least dress professionally everyone thought. How mean of them right?

"What are you both talking about, aru?" Yao said in confusion. He sat down and looked at Alex and back at Kiku.

"Eh? Well….Kiku and I were hanging out last night, why?" Alex said as he shrugged and faced Kiku. He didn't get why they were asking him about yesterday night.

"Ah well Yao-san-" Kiku was cut off when Taiwan rose up and tugged on his sleeve.

"W-what do you mean last night?", she was currently boring holes through Alex. "What happened last night Kiku-nii?" she suddenly faced Kiku with puppy dog eyes, like asking him to tell the truth.

Alex frowned at what he saw. Did she just glare at him? What did he do? Did he actually see right?

"Ah…Mei-chan, Alex-san and I just had an anime marathon yesterday night. It seems that it had tired both of us, especially Alex-san who isn't quite used to pulling all-nighters." Kiku said emotionlessly. Taiwan was nodding and listening as he spoke, as if she had been there personally. The tense atmosphere slowly died down after some time. Knowing Kiku it was actually quite possible and he wouldn't do anything….improper, right?

"Oh, is that so? I bet Alex-kun was so tired. But poor Kiku-nii…you must be exhausted today. Please go sit now." she said and tugged down the older nation back into his sitting position a while ago.

"Oh and hello Alex-kun, I'm Taiwan… You can call me Mei-mei!" she said and smiled at his cheerfully. Alex managed to fake a small smile and nodded at her.

"Juan, aru, why don't you go sit down? Aiyah! Don't be shy, we're family, okay?" Yao suddenly said as he patted the space beside him. Alex sighed and sat down. He felt like people were staring at him but he decided to ignore it and focus on his 'family'.

"So Yong Soo and Hong, aru…go introduce your selves, aru!"

"Yao, you just called are names. How are we supposed to introduce ourselves then?"

"Aiyah! Hong Kong…stop talking back to your elders and do what you're told, aru!"

"…Fine." The emotionless boy said in a perfect monotone voice. He paused for a while and looked at Alex, who in turn managed a sloppy warm smile which clearly spelled awkwardness. "I'm Hong Kong, you can call me Xian or Horace whatever you prefer… It's nice to finally meet you."

"Ah…Philippines, you can call me Alex or Juan."

"I'll call you Juan then."

"Umm…okay…po." Alex now considered Hong Kong as an interesting person. Not only did he have eyebrows like England's, he also spoke in monotone and had a face devoid of emotion. This was the first time he spoke to someone so…emotionless, it was kind of cool. He even beat Japan with the monotone voice, and that's saying something!

Before he could think of anything more to say, because he was kind of really embarrassed right now…so he's really speechless and all, a warm hand suddenly wrapped around his err…chest. He gave a small yelp as the hand squished tighter.

"Aiyah! Yong Soo! Let go of Juan, aru!" China suddenly shouted as he pulled the other nation away from Alex.

"W-what the…."

"I claim Phili-tan's breasts, daze!"

"A-ano?"

"Im Yong Soo, South Korea- and owner of your breasts, daze." Korea suddenly said, his face getting closer to Alex's. "Oh and Philippines originated in Korea, daze!"

"No he didn't Yong Soo." Hong Kong said.

"Yes he did, right Juan?" The smiling boy suddenly shouted as he faced the very confused Alex again.

"A-ano…I don't get anything…."

"Just ignore him Alex-san, he has a weird fixation with things originating in him." Japan finally said as he hit Korea with a fan that he got from god knows where.

"Owww! Kiku's so mean, and everything did originate in Korea, daze, even Japan!"

"Shut up Yong Soo! Kiku-nii didn't originate in you!" Taiwan shouted at her brother, who in turn pouted at her.

"Aiyah! Both of you sit down and eat already. Yong Soo, stop claiming breasts and everything. Mei-mei stop shouting at your brother, aru!" Yao shouted. Both nations glared at each other and sat back down to their original places.

"Kuya Yao…are they always like this?" Alex whispered to China. Who in turn sighed and murmured a silent 'yes'.

"Ah…ok po." He sighed and was about to ask China to accompany him in buying food when his phone started buzzing. '_Grabe! Buti nalang naka-silent yung phone ko…kung hindi…nakakahiya talaga.'_ he silently rejoiced as he stood up and took the call, excusing himself from the others.

"Hello?"

"Alex! How are you doing, ana?"

"K-kuya Thailand!"

"Yes, it is me ana~ So I heard you were invited to the UN meetings…and well we want to know how you're doing ana."

"Wait…we?"

"Yes, me and the others, ana~"

"Um…well I'm fine…I guess."

"Well-" Thailand was cut off by a sudden shout. "They're not hurting you right? Especially that stupid American dolt!" there was a moment of silence, someone was murmuring a 'gimme' and another voice boomed. "Phili, China's not being mean to you, right? If he is…just tell me and I'll kill him."

"A-ate Vietnam he-" Alex was again cut off by more background shouting. He was quite embarrassed of how the others were acting. _'Lord…sana hindi marining nung iba yung mga pinagsasabi netong mga to!" _he wished.

"If any of those stupid Europeans go near you, punch them before it's too late!"

"Ah who's-" Cut off again. He decided to keep quiet for now.

"You idiot don't say that! He might get violent!"

"But I was just telling him to-"

"Juan…whatever you do, don't go with France okay?"

"Don't go with Eng-"

"Will you please give me the phone ana?" there was another round of groans and noises coming from the others.

"Hello, Alex...are you still here ana?"

"Opo…kuya. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm really fine here. Japan is helping me o-"

"JAPAN! WHY- GAH!"

"Stay away from that ass-"

"Shut up you! There's no need to-"

"No you shut up."

"Vietnam!"

"Laos what?"

"Malaysia get off!"

"I'm sorry Singapore b-"

"You look stupid-"

"Will all of you shut up!"

"No, you look st-"

"You keep telling us to sh-"

"Shut up Singapore!"

"Myanmar no!"

Alex sighed and ended the call. He couldn't hear anymore, and he was quite sure most of what the other SEA nations were spewing was that 'Don't go near Europeans, Japan, China and America.' He was warned enough before he left, so he didn't need to hear that anymore.

"Who was that, aru?" Yao asked as he watched Alex glare at his phone with the mix of disgust and amusement. (what?)

"The SEA, po." he said with a short giggle.

"How can you talk to the sea, daze? You're a mermaid? Err…man?" Yong Soo suddenly asked in a curious tone. He was looking at Alex with a huge grin and eyes of a five year old that's waiting for a gift.

"Hindi! I mean no! It's my family the sea- South East Asian nations…" Alex said with a chuckle. He suddenly felt the urge to squish the Korean's cheeks. So cute…

"Oh! Hehehe…SEA originated in Korea too, daze!"

"Sige sayo na nanggaling, sayo na talaga." He said in a mocking voice. He felt a little daring today anyway.

"Huh? I can't understand you, daze!"

"Oh…sorry. It was nothing really…"

"Your breasts belong to Korea too you know?"

'_Pare, wala akong breasts! Okay ka lang?' _"Haha…what?" he grinned at Korea and faked innocence.

"Yong Soo…will you shut up and eat." it was Hong Kong.

"I don't want to."

"Yong Soo, just leave Alex alone and stop claiming things originated in you, because they don't!" Taiwan shouted.

"Aiyah! All of you don't listen to your elders, aru!"

"Yao…you're shouting yourself."

"Minna-san is so noisy, ne Alex-san?" Kiku suddenly said as he faced Alex, clearly embarrassed with his family's antics.

"Haha…not really, they're just lively." Alex smiled at Kiku, he found it funny how the others acted like the SEA in many ways.

"I'm glad you're not uncomfortable here…"

"Hm…it's okay I'm okay I guess. I think it'll be fun being part of these meeting from not on."

"Ah I ag-" Taiwan cut him off once again. She hugged his arm and pouted.

"Kiku-nii! Hong Kong's being mean, Yong Soo's stupid and Yao-nii's being all emotional again…" she with a sickly sweet voice. She paused and smiled sweetly at him. Alex swore there were flowers at the background- but then that might just be the otaku part of him. "Let's go now…please~"

"Ah…um..ok." Japan said stoically. He looked down and stood up, Taiwan following him. But before she left the table, she made eye contact with Alex. He was about to smile and wave good bye to her when she suddenly glared and at him and hugged Japan's arm. He gulped at the glare and blinked enough to know that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. She smirked at him and said 'bye bye' to the others. Hong Kong, Korea and China were too busy trying to win their argument to care about the two retreating nations.

"What the hell was that?" he silently worded out. Why would Taiwan glare at him? He closed his eyes and banged his head on the table. This was so not his day.

"Aiyah Juan! Why are you hurting yourself, aru?"

"Maybe he's tired of hearing your 'aiyah aiyah' and 'aru aru'."

"Stop being so disrespectful Hong Kong, aru!"

"Disrespect originated in Korea, daze!"

"Fine, aru! It's not like any other country would claim that Yong Soo…"

"Stupidity also originated in you Korea."

Alex rolled his eyes and groaned as his cheek pressed harder on the wooden table. _'Bakit ako pa Lord, bakit ako?'_

Translations: (AN: I'm sorry if I suck at the translations…)

_po_ – used in addressing elders to show respect.

_hindi_ – no

'_Grabe! Buti nalang naka-silent yung phone ko…kung hindi…nakakahiya talaga.' – _"Ahh! It's a good thing my phone is on silent mode…if it wasn't…it would be soo embarrassing."

'_Lord…sana hindi marining nung iba yung mga pinagsasabi netong mga to!" – _"Lord…please don't let the others hear what these people are saying!"

'_Pare, wala akong breasts! Okay ka lang?' – _"Dude, I don't have breasts! Are you okay?"

'_Bakit ako pa Lord, bakit ako?' – _"Why me Lord, why me?"

"_Sige sayo na nanggaling, sayo na talaga." – _"Fine it originated in you, from you really."

**A/N: Well…again I didn't know what I just did. I was planning America screen time but hey…I was reading a SEA fic so…yeah XDDD cheers for the update~ it's been like a month or so…almost two months – I dunno, I'm too drain dead to think about math and shit. Now please review, kay thanks. **


	6. We are coming Papa!

A/N: Cheers, Lica here to say I'm so sorry my dear readers for the late update and I really lost tract of time, being interested in other stuff like cosplaying and such, anyway on with the story and please do leave a review, whether a flame or not it's fine with me~

Disclaimer: I own the Philippines, yay~ (shot) Gah, fine only the plot, the plot!

Warning: wrongness of the charas…. Dun hate just correct~

**Aka Alex**

**(We are coming ****papa!)**

His cell phone was ringing… What time was it? He's having his siesta damn it… Don't they know the drill by now? Growling he reached for his phone under the pillow and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Hoy taong di mahilig mag salita pumunta ka dito bukas!" _Oh joy, it was Lucas._

"B-bakit! Ayoko nga…" _He really can't believe this guy, after all this years he's still bossing him around and asking for such impossible tasks._

"Anong ayaw mo, pupunta din daw si Kuya Vic, dito!"

"Bakit ba? Ang dami kong ginagawa, hindi katulad mo na walang ginagawa kund-"

"!"

"Ang ingay mo!

"Marcoooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Kuya tumigil ka na pwede!"

"" What? _Mcdo? I prefer Jollibee…_

"Oo pupunta na pupunta na!"

"Pupunta ka din pala eh, di mo pa sinabi agad… Sige tatawagan ko na si Kuya Vic~ Kita tayo 11am bukas sa Mcdo sa MOA ha!"

"Bakit doon pa!"

"Syempre mag brebreakfast ako, ano ka ba…common sense naman Marco!"

"Ang layo, hoy sa Malaca-" _he was cut off. _

Did he just say he's going to call Kuya Vic after? He already said Kuya was going…that cheating, sneaky fox bastard Luzon…

Marco Vidal dela Cruz stared at his phone blankly with the thought of crushing the 'prehistoric' black and white screen colored phone he had for the last 6 years…but then he realized he'd probably use it for the next 10 more years or so until those futuristic bastards called programmers from the west, or Japan, another bastard, create more complicated things that automatically deems his phone not worthy of use anymore… But then he was really irritated right now and needed ventilation for anger…and then again, he can't just ask his family to buy him a new phone saying 'Oh I crushed my phone because big brother was being an idiot like his idol glasses burger man what's his face- yeah…' he'd get a scolding and pinches on his cheek, he especially hates the pinching. He's a man damn it, not a cute little kid- if they wanted kids they should just be pedophilic men on the streets since it seems that there's always that over population of people in their homes.

Serious, only that old man China can accommodate that 'the more, the merrier' saying, come on he can like fit 12 Papas in his house…and now he's thinking of the problems his older brothers and Papa seem to be ignoring again. Oh yeah, the phone…. So in contemplation he stared and sighed… He should probably also ask someone to book him the earliest flight for later tonight…seriously what has life become? 

-In Visayas.

Victor Esteban dela Cruz chuckled as he listened to his brother rant about how he forced their youngest brother to go to his house, to McDonald's Mall of Asia no less for an urgent meeting the next day. He can't help but think of the possibilities and the facial expressions his younger brother would have made when talking to the deaf Lukas. His second older brother might be compassionate, respectful and all those beautiful things Papa wants them to be, but a serious and good listener is someone Luzon was not. He might have got that trait from his idol uncle Alfred who, thank God Luzon did not get that trait, can't read the atmosphere for his life. He can just smile and nod at the other end of the phone, looking down on the shiny wooden floor. Hopefully Lukas' meeting won't take too long; he really doesn't like to leave his home for a long time… Who would clean as good as him when he's not around, when the workers are always on the fields trying to make a living for himself… it's at least one more thing he can do for his people.

"Nagalit ba sya sayo, Lu?"

"Nakikinig ka ba, syempre hindi noh, love kaya ako nun…pero wag ka maiinggit, syempre kahit di ka kasing galing ko…gusto ka parin naman ni Marco eh…hehe…"

"Talaga? Galing mo naman…"

"Ganun talaga, hoy dumating ka ng maaga ha, para sabay tayo mag breakfast!"

"Oo, para ako mag bayad ng pagkain mo."

"Sobra ka naman~ What are kuyas for?"

"Their for advice and comfort not for mooching money off them Lukas~"

"Sus, nakaka nosebleed ka naman, ewan ko sayo. Sige bye na!"

"Paalam. Mag-ingat ka ha…"

"Kay mom!"

Maybe his little brothers were class A pests in his life, but they're really cute anyway…even Papa's cute in his own ways…he's happy about life right now. Sighing to relieve the heat around him, he stood up and stretched his arms, 3 hours of flight huh…what can be done productively during that time? Paperwork? Drawing or maybe he's read a book… Lukas better say something interesting or else he'd be seeing a kapre in his dreams again.

-In Luzon

Lukas chewed loudly on his burger as he sat in a random stool inside the Malacanang Palace, he was thinking of more ways to make his planned trip a success… Of course the only person that knows his true intentions was the boss, so he couldn't ask anyone in the palace for advice…and Mr. President was in a meeting currently. Well he already knows his plans were awesome, but somehow just dragging his brothers from MOA to the NAIA terminal 3 sounds wrong in a way…he just couldn't put his finger on the flaw of the plan. Was it the fact that they might not have clothes for America's weather? Nah. Their things? Nah. The fact that they're not conditioned to meet other nations? Nah. So what was it that's bothering him about the plan?

He turned his head around to see one of the cooks placing some pans on the far side of the room, he waved at the worker in acknowledgement and he just got a smile in response. The cook was one of the workers that knew he was Luzon, not just Lukas, Alex's younger brother (son) who's always in the hallways eating burger and asking about the new ghost stories in the palace. He loved how they tried to teach him good manners and such, but he still didn't get in… he always inwardly smiled at the antics of his citizens and really found them adorable. Sometimes he's hear the occasional talks about how the Philippines in steadily going down and getting buried in debts and trash…it hurts knowing that they're talking about his family like that, but he knew the pair he feels is just a portion of what Papa feels when they talk to him like he's not good enough or anything. It's not papa's fault there are tons of corrupt officials, the citizens aren't disciplined or that everybody thinks going to other countries is the best choice for life, nor did they want to be a colony those times- but it just happened, nobody is at fault. It's not like they like being poor and seeing their people suffer, he just wished they'd understand and love them like how they treasure each and every one of their people.

Anyway, wow drama…Kuya Alfred says it's not awesome to think about stuff like that, so he throws the last of his burger in his mouth and jumps out of the stool, waving goodbye to the cook who was chopping some vegetables he stormed out the room in search for any driver available and willing to take him to the National Museum. Better awestruck than sad, right? Who knows he might just visit Rizal later~

_A/N: Translations, hopefully they're right. Teheeee_

"Hoy taong di mahilig mag salita pumunta ka dito bukas!" ( Hey, you person who doesn't like to talk, go here tomorrow!)

"B-bakit! Ayoko nga…" (Why? I don't want to!)

"Anong ayaw mo, pupunta din daw si Kuya Vic, dito!" (What do you mean you don't want to? Go here tomorrow, big brother Vic will be here!)

"Bakit ba? Ang dami kong ginagawa, hindi katulad mo na walang ginagawa kund-" (Can you tell me why? I have so many things to do, unlike you who doesn't do anything but-)

"Ang ingay mo!" (You are so noisy!)

"Kuya tumigil ka na pwede!" (Big brother, stop it already, please!)

"Oo pupunta na pupunta na!" (Yes, I'm going I'm going!)

"Pupunta ka din pala eh, di mo pa sinabi agad… Sige tatawagan ko na si Kuya Vic~ Kita tayo 11am bukas sa Mcdo sa MOA ha!" ( You were going after all, why didn't you tell me sooner? Okay, I'm calling big brother Victor now… Meet me at 11am on Mcdo in Mall of Asia, okay!)

"Bakit doon pa!" (Why does it have to be there?)

"Syempre mag brebreakfast ako, ano ka ba…common sense naman Marco!" (Of course I'll be having breakfast! What are you? Common sense please Marco!)

"Ang layo, hoy sa Malaca-" (It's so far, let's just meet in Malaca-) _supposedly Malacanang Palace, but he was cut off._

"Nagalit ba sya sayo, Lu?" (Did he get mad at you, Lu?)

"Nakikinig ka ba, syempre hindi noh, love kaya ako nun…pero wag ka maiinggit, syempre kahit di ka kasing galing ko…gusto ka parin naman ni Marco eh…hehe…" (Were you listening to me? Of course not! He loves me…but of course don't get jealous even if you're not as good as me, Marco still likes you eh…hehe...)

"Talaga? Galing mo naman…" (Really? You're so good…)

"Ganun talaga, hoy dumating ka ng maaga ha, para sabay tayo mag breakfast!" (Yeah really, hey arrive here early okay so that we can have breakfast together!)

"Oo, para ako mag bayad ng pagkain mo." (Yeah, so that I'll pay for your food.)

"Sobra ka naman~ What are kuyas for?" (You're too much! What are big brothers for?)

"Sus, nakaka nosebleed ka naman, ewan ko sayo. Sige bye na!" (I have a hard time with this! Tss, you're giving me a nosebleed, whatever, goodbye already!)

"Paalam. Mag-ingat ka ha…" (Goodbye, take care, okay.)

Papa – Father or Alex

Kuya – Big brother

Yes they know the some nations and also the SEA and yadda yadda yadda~ Just ask me for more details and also about Thailand, I appointed him leader of the SEA so kinda maybe overlook it for some time, but he attends meetings too, just like the other SEA, but more often than not they attend the SEA meetings more frequently since they are neighbors and neighbors help each other, right? Yeah whatever….I do hope you like the update, reviews?


End file.
